<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Funambule by Alice_Pan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914270">La Funambule</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Pan/pseuds/Alice_Pan'>Alice_Pan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Après la mort de Ben, Côté Obscur, Dark Rey, F/M, Love Story, Là aussi ça finit bien promis, fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Pan/pseuds/Alice_Pan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Après la bataille finale sur Exegol, Rey est confrontée au chagrin immense qui remplace le vide laissé par la disparition de Ben. Ne sachant quoi faire et étant incapable de célébrer la victoire avec ses compagnons, Rey va alors s'isoler. </p><p>C'est alors que va commencer sa nouvelle aventure, où la jeune femme va devoir affronter le plus grand ennemi qu'elle ait jamais connu : ses propres démons, et le deuil de Ben, dont la Force ne semble pourtant pas s'être totalement évaporée...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapitre 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello ! </p><p>Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire... je n'ai aucune idée d'où cette histoire va me mener, ni si elle sera assez bien. Ni si je suis réellement capable d'écrire une bonne fanfiction sur l'univers de base. </p><p>N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ;__;</p><p>Bisous !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey l'avait vu. Le sourire de Ben Solo illuminer son visage, juste après leur baiser. Elle avait débordé de joie. Sa mission était réussie. Elle avait tenu la promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même : ramener le fils de <span class="highlight sc-TYPOS sce">Leïa</span> du bon côté de la force. Et puis vint le <span class="highlight sc-CAT_GRAMMAIRE sce">redouté</span> : Ben tomba à la renverse, et s'évapora, mort. </p><p> </p><p>Rey était restée là, abasourdie, le cœur brisé. Ben n'était plus. Pas de corps à enterrer, seulement le sable <span class="highlight sc-TYPOS sce">d'Anakin</span> attaché à la ceinture de son pantalon, et le large pull qui avait recouvert son torse. Sur le moment, Rey ne sut pas comment réagir. Interdite, elle plia les vêtements, en fit une pile sur laquelle elle rangea les bottes, et embarqua le tout dans le <span class="highlight sc-TYPOS sce">X-Wing</span>. La jeune <span class="highlight sc-TYPOS sce">Jedi</span> ne prêta aucune attention aux vaisseaux de la Rébellion qui sillonnaient encore l'espace, et décolla immédiatement. </p><p> </p><p>Durant son long trajet, Rey hésita longtemps sur sa destination. Elle n'avait aucune intention de repartir s'enchainer sur <span class="highlight sc-TYPOS sce">Jakku</span>. <span class="highlight sc-TYPOS sce">Corruscent</span> était bien trop peuplé à son goût, trop festif, et pas du tout approprié pour se remettre les idées en place. <span class="highlight sc-TYPOS sce">Tatooïne</span> la tenta, l'espace d'un instant. Terre natale de l'ancêtre de Ben, il lui paraissait logique d'aller se recueillir là-bas. Mais que faire ensuite ? Cette planète était de la même trempe que <span class="highlight sc-TYPOS sce">Jakku</span>. On y entrait libre, on y mourrait vieux, sale, maigre, malade, et esclave. Il n'était pas question pour elle de redevenir pilleuse d'épave, ou pire. </p><p> </p><p>Elle finit par jeter son dévolu sur <span class="highlight sc-TYPOS sce">Dagobah</span>, la petite planète où Maître <span class="highlight sc-TYPOS sce">Skywalker</span> avait rencontré Maître <span class="highlight sc-TYPOS sce">Yoda</span>. Personne ne viendrait la trouver ici. Tant pis si Poe, Finn, Rose et les autres la chercheraient, feraient son deuil. Elle les aimait énormément, mais la perte de Ben avait provoqué un émoi bien plus fort que l'amitié qu'elle ressentait pour eux. </p><p> </p><p>Quand elle arriva sur la petite planète à l'atmosphère humide, elle ne fut plus entourée que des bruits ambiants de la faune locale. Elle marcha, bâton en main, jusqu'à trouver une petite hutte au plafond très bas. <span class="highlight sc-CAT_HOMONYMES_PARONYMES sce">A</span> côté de l'entrée, elle vit une pierre taillée. Intriguée, elle resta debout devant, attendant de deviner ce qu'elle pourrait être. Quand elle sentit la Force devenir plus forte, plus pressante, elle comprit. Son maître <span class="highlight sc-TYPOS sce">Skywalker</span> l'avait mentionné une fois : c'était sur <span class="highlight sc-TYPOS sce">Dagobah</span> qu'il avait reçu sa formation de <span class="highlight sc-TYPOS sce">Jedi</span>, et maître <span class="highlight sc-TYPOS sce">Yoda</span>, alors très vieux, avait embrassé sa mort une fois l'apprentissage de son dernier <span class="highlight sc-TYPOS sce">Padawan</span> terminé. </p><p> </p><p>Rey entra dans la hutte, alluma un petit feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée, et resta là à le contempler des heures durant, oubliant la faim, oubliant le chagrin, oubliant la fatigue. Il n'y eut plus qu'elle, et le feu, jusqu'à ce que l'image de Ben s'évaporant lui revienne en mémoire, et que les larmes l'envahissent. La jeune femme se coucha sur le côté, sanglotant. </p><p> </p><p>Bien vite, elle comprit qu'elle était épuisée. De la guerre, de la mort de Ben, d'être la seule sur qui tout le monde compte, comme si le fait qu'elle ressente la Force lui donnait les pleins pouvoirs et lui donnait le droit de décider du sort de la guerre. Rey n'avait pas voulu ça. Elle n'avait rien voulu, et certainement pas se retrouver seule dans cette galère. Elle n'en pouvait plus, alors elle se laissa aller, et extériorisa tout ce qu'elle avait gardé pour elle durant tout ce temps. Le chagrin fut remplacé par la fatigue, et bien vite, elle ferma les yeux, espérant pouvoir marcher pieds nus dans une forêt ensoleillée. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La jeune <span class="highlight sc-TYPOS sce">Jedi</span> marchait tranquillement. Autour d'elle, des plaines, à perte de vue. De l'herbe chaude qui lui chatouillait la plante des pieds, sensation tellement plus agréable que les grains de sable qui lui cuisaient la peau, la brûlant et rendant sa marche horrible. Là, elle était sereine, au milieu d'un paysage qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de voir. Rey allait si bien. Pourtant, elle le sentit, il lui manquait quelque chose. Un pressentiment la fit avancer plus vite. Et plus elle marchait, plus cette force la pressa, la faisant trotter, puis courir. Bientôt, le paysage changea. D'une herbe tendre, elle se mit à sprinter sur des cailloux, puis de la terre boueuse, jusqu'à arriver au bord de ce qu'elle crut être une falaise. </p><p> </p><p>Pourtant, le sentiment qui l'envahit à ce moment-là lui fut étrangement familier. Rey se remémora la fois où elle était tombée dans le puits, sur <span class="highlight sc-TYPOS sce">Ahch-To</span>. Elle avait alors découvert le potentiel du côté obscur de la Force, et avait compris que même cet attrayant pouvoir ne lui fournirait pas les réponses dont elle avait besoin. Rey avait ressenti la peur la plus viscérale de sa vie. Même face à son grand-père, elle n'avait pas eu si peur. </p><p> </p><p>Rey regarda en bas. Le puits semblait sans fin, noir, vide. Pourtant, quelque chose sembla en sortir. Un son, une voix peut-être. La jeune <span class="highlight sc-TYPOS sce">Jedi</span> se pencha pour écouter. </p><p> </p><p>"Viens" lui susurrait la voix. "Viens..." </p><p> </p><p>Rey voulut faire un pas en arrière, mais elle ne réussit pas à bouger, tétanisée. La voix, qu'elle perçut être celle d'un homme, continuait sa litanie envoûtante. La jeune femme déglutit, incapable de bouger. </p><p> </p><p>"Sauve-moi" lui intima la voix. </p><p> </p><p>La voix lui était si familière, mais Rey ne parvint pas à la reconnaître. Elle attendit donc, et écouta. Bientôt, la terreur qui l'avait enchaîné sur place fit place à un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien : le chagrin. La jeune femme comprit alors : la litanie qu'elle entendait et qui lui brisait le cœur n'était autre que Ben. </p><p> </p><p>Elle s'agenouilla au bord du puits pour mieux entendre, pour espérer lui parler. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses joues, agressives, et, alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour pouvoir à son tour lui parler, une énorme langue noire et brumeuse la saisit, l'entraînant au fond de l'énorme trou noir. Rey tenta de hurler, mais aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche. Sa dernière vision fut deux grands yeux sombres, brillants, et aussi triste qu'elle pouvait l'être. </p><p> </p><p>Rey se réveilla en sursaut, et le cri put enfin sortir de sa bouche, pour retentir dans la petite hutte, où elle était seule. Comme toujours. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapitre 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello ! <br/>Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Les choses ont du mal à se mettre en place, la pauvre Rey ne sait pas quoi faire de sa vie... heureusement, elle va bientôt trouver x)<br/>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Rey passa la journée qui suivit à être absente. Toutes les tâches qu'elle réalisa furent automatique, irréfléchies. Rey en fut tout simplement incapable. Le manque de sommeil s'était déjà fait ressentir depuis quelques jours, bien avant la bataille sur <span class="highlight sc-TYPOS sce">Exegol</span>, et le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait la veille n'aidait en rien. </p><p> </p><p>La jeune <span class="highlight sc-TYPOS sce">Jedi</span> s'entraîna donc sans faire attention, chercha machinalement des racines et des baies à manger, explora les alentours, espérant trouver un troupeau de bêtes à chasser, en vain. Son manque d'attention lui avait porté préjudice, et lorsqu'elle retourna se coucher, dès les premières lueurs du crépuscule, ce fut la faim au ventre. </p><p> </p><p>Rey s'endormit immédiatement. Comme la veille, le seul son qu'elle entendit avant de partir au pays des songes, fut le feu crépitant dans l'âtre au milieu de la pièce. C'est ce même son qui la guida jusqu'au milieu de la prairie de la veille, et qui s'arrêta quand elle n'eut plus que de l'herbe, à perte de vue. </p><p> </p><p>La jeune femme attendit donc. D'abord, elle songea à méditer. Puis le vent se leva, d'abord doucement, faisant virevolter quelques mèches de cheveux, puis plus fort, jusqu'à devenir d'énormes bourrasques qui l'emportèrent vers une pente descendante. Elle trébucha et se mit à rouler dans l'herbe, protégeant sa tête comme elle le pouvait. Elle finit par s'arrêter devant un gouffre sombre. Rey se pencha en avant pour observer, mais ne vit rien. En revanche, l'air s'échappa de ses poumons, et elle se mit à suffoquer. </p><p> </p><p>"<span class="highlight sc-TYPOS sce">Rey..</span>." <span class="highlight sc-CASING sce">murmura</span> une voix. </p><p> </p><p>Manquant toujours d'air, la jeune femme tenta de lui répondre, en vain. Une main sur la gorge, comme si ça pouvait l'aider à mieux respirer, elle leva les yeux, et articula le nom de Ben, espérant qu'il lui réponde. </p><p> </p><p>"<span class="highlight sc-TYPOS sce">Rey..</span>." <span class="highlight sc-CASING sce">appela</span> à nouveau la voix. </p><p> </p><p>La jeune femme commença à voir flou, manquant de plus en plus d'air. Elle se mit à ramper afin d'échapper à l'attraction mortelle du gouffre, la bouche grande ouverte pour prendre de grandes bouffées d'air inexistantes. Quand enfin elle parvint à faire un mètre en arrière, Rey put enfin prendre une grande respiration. </p><p> </p><p>"Rey, tu dois m'aider..." </p><p> </p><p>- Ben, murmura-t-elle. Ben où es-tu ? </p><p> </p><p>La voix ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Rey en profita pour reprendre son souffle, calmer sa respiration. Elle attendit ensuite, le regard tourné vers le ciel. Elle fut apaisée par le soleil qui lui réchauffait la peau. La jeune <span class="highlight sc-TYPOS sce">Jedi</span> resta là, oubliant l'endroit maléfique qui se trouvait près d'elle. </p><p> </p><p>"Je vais te montrer" annonça froidement la voix de Ben. </p><p> </p><p>Rey se sentit alors tirée par la jambe en direction du précipice. Son cri de surprise mourut dans sa gorge alors que la force la tirait toujours plus ai bord du grand trou. Elle tenta par tous les moyens de se retenir, griffant le sol, s'arrachant un ongle au passage. Tout cela fut vain puisqu'elle fut renversée. Rey tomba dans le trou et fut emportée dans une chute sans fin. </p><p> </p><p>La <span class="highlight sc-TYPOS sce">Jedi</span> se réveilla une fois encore en hurlant à plein poumons. Elle passa une main épuisée sur son visage, en essuya les grosses gouttes de sueur qui coulaient de son front. À côté d'elle, posée sur une table, la radio qui lui permettait d'entendre parfois la voix de Poe ou de Finn. De temps en temps, c'était <span class="highlight sc-TYPOS sce">Chewbacca</span> qui tentait sa chance. Jamais elle ne répondait. Rey regarda l'émetteur d'un œil vide. Il se mit à grésiller, puis la voix de Finn s'éleva. </p><p> </p><p>"Rey, j'espère que tu me reçois. J'aimerais que tu nous répondes... <span class="highlight sc-CASING sce">on</span> s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi..."</p><p> </p><p>Elle soupira. Voilà plusieurs jours déjà depuis qu'elle avait démarré son voyage, et ses anciens comparses se fatiguaient encore à essayer de lui parler. Le message était clair, pourtant : elle ne voulait pas de leur présence, encore moins leur répondre. Elle aurait pu les envoyer gentiment balader, en leur expliquant qu'elle voulait du temps pour elle, pour terminer son apprentissage, pour renouer correctement avec la Force. Ç'aurait été le plus beau mensonge de sa vie. Mais pouvait-elle leur dire la vérité ? Pouvait-elle leur avouer faire le deuil d'un homme qu'elle a longtemps combattu autant qu'aimé, et qu’eux ont toujours détesté ? Comment le prendraient-ils ? Mal, sans doute. <span class="highlight sc-TYPOS sce">Chewbacca</span> comprendrait peut-être, mais ça ne changerait pas le fait que Finn et Poe le prendraient mal. De toute façon, Rey n'est personne. Elle ne s'attend pas à de l'empathie venant de qui que ce soit. </p><p> </p><p>Au fond, c'était peut-être pour ça que Rey s'accrochait autant à Ben. À deux, ils étaient incompris ensemble. Elle n'avait pas de parents, lui s'était senti rejeté par eux. Si Rey l'avait combattu, c'était uniquement pour le ramener du bon côté de la Force. Si le côté Obscur lui avait permis de savoir d'où elle venait, elle aurait certainement plongé. Dans tous les cas, ils se seraient retrouvés ensemble. </p><p> </p><p>"Rey, réponds nous s'il te plait..."</p><p> </p><p>La jeune femme se tourna pour atteindre la table, et éteignit la radio, plongeant la hutte dans un silence pesant. Elle ferma les yeux, et appela : </p><p> </p><p>- Ben... </p><p> </p><p>Aucune réponse, comme elle s'y attendait. Il n'était plus là. Sa Force flottait toujours dans l'air, faisant battre son cœur. Elle la faisait espérer, mais en vain. </p><p> </p><p>- Ben... </p><p> </p><p>Ben ne lui répondrait pas. Pourtant, elle persistait, espérait un signe, n'importe quoi qui lui démontre son tort. Pourtant, il n'y avait que cette sensation de présence, sans jamais entendre sa voix, sans jamais voir son fantôme. </p><p> </p><p>- Ben, gémit-elle, la gorge serrée. </p><p> </p><p>Sa voix mourut alors que les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Les sanglots eurent raison de sa respiration, qui devint anarchique. Sa voix désespérée s'éleva dans la petite maison, et elle appela, inlassablement, jusqu'à l'épuisement, un signe de Ben. </p><p> </p><p>Quand le sommeil l'emporta, elle le vit, là, devant le gouffre. Elle l'admira, massif, ses cheveux noirs virevoltant au gré du vent. Rey s'avança, comme aimantée à lui, et posa une main sur sa joue. Il lui sourit, déposa une fois de plus ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut doux, mais si court, que la <span class="highlight sc-TYPOS sce">Jedi</span> en pleura. </p><p> </p><p>Quand il se recula, son sourire disparut. Ben se tourna vers le gouffre, et tendit un bras pour lui indiquer la direction. </p><p> </p><p>"Si tu veux me sauver, Rey, tu dois sauter."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>